reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dead Wiki:Administration
While any user on Red Dead Wiki can edit articles, upload images and more, certain users on Red Dead Wiki have access to additional functions to keep this wiki running smoothly. These users are called "administrators" or "staff." However, all editors are equal, and administrators should not be considered as being "in charge." Administrators can help resolve discussions, but they are there to uphold good behaviour, not to to tell other users what to do. Staff positions Administrators on Red Dead Wiki are split into several types: *'Discussion Moderators' - Users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having discussions. As such, they can remove/restore threads and replies of any user, close/reopen threads, operate the Forums, and edit or delete blog/article comments. They also possess rights of Discord Mods, and can kick/ban users of the server. *'Content Moderators' - Users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. As such they can delete/move protected pages and files as well as undelete them, re-uploading files, and protect/un-protect articles. They also possess the "Rollback" tool, and oversee that mainspace articles remain in top condition. *'Administrators' - System Operators (SysOps). They possess all rights owned by the different classes of Moderators. In addition, they can block/unnblock usernames/IPs, grant users with Discussion/Discord Moderator rights on behalf of the Bureaucrats, and edit the Red Dead Wiki's interface and skin. As senior members of the wiki, Administrators can and should help out in disputes, and lead projects and concepts to the benefit of the wiki. *'Bureaucrats' - Chief Administrators and the highest local-level authority on the wiki. They possess all rights available to Patrollers, Moderators and Admins, as well as having the additional ability to grant the Rollback tool, Content Moderator and Administrator rights. As the highest-ranked users, Bureaucrats are required to take part in major community decisions and can have the final word in disputes. *'Wikia Staff/Helpers' - Official Wikia staff who have Administrator access on every wiki, but are only here to help and have no authority over the Red Dead Wiki community. However, Wikia Staff may enforce Wikia's Terms of Use. ;In-active/retired positions: *'Patrollers' are users who were granted the "rollback" tool, which allows them to revert multiple edits at once; they work to keep the wiki's content clean from typos, vandalism or inaccurate information. They also report acts of repeated vandalism to Moderators and Admins. *'Discord/Chat Moderators' - Trusted and mature users who help out in maintaining the Red Dead Wiki's Discord server. They watch out the server and its various channels, can delete messages, and can kick/ban users of the server who misbehave or break the chat's rules. *'Moderators' - Chief Moderators, who possess abilities and rights owned by both Content and Discussion Moderators, as well as Discord Moderators. Their main role is to serve as overseers of the rest of the Moderator classes, and they are lead candidates to adminship. Current Staff :List of all users with Administrative access: '' Bureaucrats Administrators Content Moderators Former Staff ;Bureaucrats (August 14, 2010 - July 27, 2016/Discharged) (October 13, 2017 - February 19, 2020/Resigned) (July 27, 2016 - December 7, 2018/Resigned) (January 3, 2012 - October 12, 2019) (January 26, 2010 - July 27, 2016; inactivity since June 22, 2010/Discharged) (April 9, 2010 - July 27, 2016; inactivity since June 4, 2011/Discharged) (April 6, 2010 - June 30, 2010/Resigned) ;Administrators (May 27, 2011 - July 27, 2016; inactivity since July 1, 2013/Discharged) (July 9, 2010 - July 27, 2016; inactivity since November 14, 2012/Discharged) (August 24, 2010 - July 27, 2016; inactivity since May 15, 2013; October 16, 2016 - July 29, 2017/Discharged) (July 8, 2010 - July 27, 2016; inactivity since January 23, 2012/Discharged) (August 14, 2010 - July 29, 2017; inactivity since September 14, 2016/Discharged) (May 27, 2010 - July 27, 2016; inactivity since June 2, 2011/Discharged) (April 21, 2010 - July 27, 2016; inactivity since June 11, 2010/Discharged) (May 26, 2011 - December 21, 2012/Left on own accord) (August 17, 2017 - May 19, 2019/Resigned) (November 22, 2018 - July 22, 2019/Resigned) (May 27, 2010 - July 27, 2016; inactivity since July 16, 2010/Discharged) (September 29, 2011 - July 27, 2016; inactivity since July 16, 2012/Discharged) (August 17, 2011 - January 3, 2012/Left on own accord) (July 27, 2016 - July 11, 2018/Discharged) (February 24, 2012 - July 27, 2016; inactivity since June 16, 2015/Discharged) (May 27, 2010 - July 27, 2016; inactivity since November 4, 2010/Discharged) (May 10, 2010 - November 8, 2010; officially removed on February 3, 2012/Resigned) ;Content Moderators (December 1, 2018 - July 12, 2019/Resigned) ;Discussion Moderators (October 5, 2018 - October 17, 2019/Discharged) (December 10, 2018 - December 11, 2019/Resigned) (October 23, 2019 - February 15, 2020/Resigned) ;Chat Moderators (April 17, 2019 - April 19, 2019/Resigned) (December 21, 2012 - July 27, 2016/Discharged) (February 24, 2012 - July 27, 2016; inactivity since March 6, 2013/Discharged) Wikia Staff & Helpers *''See: , & Wikia staff page Becoming an administrator Any user can nominate themselves to become an admin. See Red Dead Wiki:Requests for Promotion for more information. Anyone can comment on the nomination, but the final decision is made by a Bureaucrat.